harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daniel Radcliffe
Daniel Jacob Radcliffe (nacido el 23 de julio de 1989), procedente del Fulham, Londres, es un actor británico, conocido por interpretar a Harry Potter, el personaje principal de las adaptaciones cinematográficas de la serie de Harry Potter. Carrera Sus comienzos profesionales en la actuación remontan al año 1999, momento en que hizo una aparición en el telefilme David Copperfield, adaptación de la novela homónima de Charles Dickens. Posteriormente debutó en cine con la cinta El sastre de Panamá y apareció en otras producciones de menor perfil como el largometraje independiente December Boys y la película televisiva My Boy Jack. En los últimos años ha recibido especial atención en los medios por su papel protagónico en Equus, obra teatral del dramaturgo Peter Shaffer; allí interpretó al perturbado Alan Strang y recibió críticas elogiosas tanto en Inglaterra como en los Estados Unidos, además de varios premios y distinciones. El actor ha manifestado también su deseo por colocarse detrás de las cámaras como guionista o director; también ha mencionado su inclinación por la música, aunque ha decidido dedicarse de lleno a la actuación. Al concluir su trabajo en la serie Harry Potter, Radcliffe volverá a los escenarios de Nueva York con el musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying y a la gran pantalla con la película biográfica The Journey is the Destination. Se estima que su fortuna alcanza los 30 millones de libras esterlinas, en buena parte gracias al éxito comercial que ha obtenido por Harry Potter en las siete películas estrenadas hasta el momento. Además, el actor colabora regularmente con diferentes organizaciones como Demelza House y Get Connected que thumb|left|Daniel Radcliffe como [[Harry Potter]]recaudan fondos con fines benéficos. Vida personal Daniel Radcliffe nació en el hospital Queen Charlotte –ubicado al oeste de Londres– en 1989; es el único hijo del matrimonio conformado por Alan Radcliffe, un agente literario, y Marcia Gresham Jacobson, directora de casting que ha trabajado en diversas películas producidas por la BBC, como The Inspector Lynley Mysteries y la más reciente Walk Away And I Stumble. Radcliffe fue educado en el famoso colegio privado sólo para varones City of London School. Tiene dos perros llamados Binka y Nugget. Daniel prefiere ser llamado Dan. Es un fánatico del rock, algunos de sus bandas favoritas son The Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Libertines, The Strokes, y The Red Hot Chili Peppers. Su banda favorita es The Hold Steady. Radcliffe también ha participado de varias organizaciones benéficas, incluyendo Demelza House charity. En 2006, Radcliffe imita su imagen de Harry Potter en un episodio de la serie de comedia Extras protagonizada por Ricky Gervais. En el episodio, Radcliffe se interpreta a sí mismo, pero en una versión deformada. En la película, Radcliffe aparece en varias escenas. En 2007, Radcliffe protagonizó, junto con Richard Griffiths, en Londres, Equus. Previo a su actuación, la estrella de 17 años recibió muchas críticas sobre el contenido para adultos en la producción. Radcliffe aparece desnudo en la publicidad y. los materiales de producción Radcliffe también fuma en la obra, lo que molesta a los fans de Harry Potter y a los activistas anti-tabaco. Se ha confirmado que repetirá su papel en la producción de EE.UU., en septiembre de 2008. Dan ha revelado recientemente que tiene dispraxia, que es un problema de desarrollo que hace que sea difícil para él hacer ciertas cosas. En una reciente entrevista en Entertainment Weekly, que ha dicho que él no puede esperar para filmar la thumb|Daniel Radcliffeséptima película de Harry Potter. Después de leer el capítulo en el que Harry se encuentra con Dumbledore en King's Cross, se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry completamente desnudo durante la escena, a lo que respondió: "Es algo viejo para mí ahora", refiriéndose a su papel en Equus, en la que está desnudo en el escenario durante un período de tiempo. Es posible, sin embargo, que esta escena específica se excluya de la película o que su desnudez se oculte con humo o con otros efectos como los del beso entre Harry y Hermione en la parte 1. Daniel también ha revelado que él es judío, igual que su madre, y "está muy orgulloso de serlo", aunque no da demasiada importancia a la religión. En marzo de 2011 Radcliffe enfureció a los ejecutivos de Warner Bros. cuando decidió estar presente en una función de su obra How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying la misma noche de la premier en Londres de ''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2''. Warner Bros. estuvo obligada a pagar $300.000 a la compañía para cancelar la función y asegurar la asistencia de Radcliffe a la premier. Filmografía *''Horns'' (2014) *[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Woman_in_Black The Woman in Black] (2012) *[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Journey_is_a_Destination The Journey is the Destination] (2011)thumb|Daniel Radcliffe *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 2'' (2011) *''Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte: Parte 1'' (2010) *Comercial de El Mundo Mágico de Harry Potter(2009) *''Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe'' (2009) *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' (2007) *''December Boys'' (2006) *''The Queen's Handbag'' (Cortometraje de Harry Potter) (2006) *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' (2005) *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' (2004) *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' (2002) *''Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal'' (2001) *[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/El_sastre_de_Panam%C3%A1 El sastre de Panamá] (2001) *''David Copperfield'' (TV) (1999) Enlaces extrenos *Dan Radcliffe Site *Daniel Radcliffe en Teen Idols *RadCliffe en Warnerbros *Daniel Radcliffe en CoolsPotters *Daniel Radcliffe en WikiPedia *Página Web de Daniel Radcliffe Categoría:Actores (mundo real) Categoría:Actores ingleses (mundo real) ar:دانييل رادكليف da:Daniel Radcliffe de:Daniel Radcliffe en:Daniel Radcliffe fr:Daniel Radcliffe he:דניאל רדקליף it:Daniel Radcliffe nl:Daniel Radcliffe no:Daniel Radcliffe pl:Daniel Radcliffe pt-br:Daniel Radcliffe ru:Дэниэл Редклифф sv:Daniel Radcliffe tr:Daniel Radcliffe uk:Деніел Редкліфф